The Grim Shego
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: when kim's mum has caner, shego is willing to do anything to make kim happy again. even working for the devil himself, but when the devil wants to invade earth whoses side will shego choose?
1. Chapter 1

**The Grim Shego**

The famous Kim Possible was once again fighting against Shego, the pale skin that you could almost call green was all you could see in the night, well that and her green and black cat suit lit up by plasma glowing hands. Unlike Kim, who nothing but fists and reflexes, but Kim was very easy to see in the dark day with her bright red hair. While Shego and Kim fought, Kim's best friend, Ron Stoppable, fought with the not so evil and smart Doctor Drakken a mad scientist who had failed time and time again Shego just there to be paid and steal. This time he had tried to soak up all of the world's oil it was working... until Kim and Ron had come in.

"What's the matter princess? Getting tired?" Shego taunted Kim with the nicknames and the usual banter, as Kim was kicked to the wall. Kim stood up getting rid of the winded sensation "don't worry grandma I'm fine!" Kim taunted gaining a growl from Shego, as Kim through a punch that just hit Shego's thigh.

Ron was backing away as Drakken had thrown quite a close to his face punch, but he stopped as he felt himself against a button then a female voice over the yelling of the two women shouting, "self destruct activated, please evacuate building to your nearest exit. 10, 9, 8..." Everyone in the building was running out of the building, Ron and Kim had jumped off the building into the hovering kiminator x2 (a very cool car the wade had supped up from an old ford focus titanium) as they flew away. Kim pressed a button and a screen popped up, an African boy 12 years old appeared on the screen "hey wade, mission completed heading home now, Shego and Drakken are long gone which is a shame this would have been Shego's 75 prison sentence"

"don't worry Kim you'll get' em next time."

"Cheers wade see you soon" as the boy waved off the screen went back down as a cd player flipped over it. "Ron put your head back in the car" Ron her best friend was as immature as a 3 year old but he was always there when she needed him. "Soz KP it's just really fun sticking your head out the widow with your toung in the breeze" Kim groaned as she landed on the road as the hover jets where replaced with normal wheels. She dropped Ron off at his house then went to her own but was shocked to find an ambulance at the house whatever had happened she was glad the twins had been at a sleep over, but poor dad or mum must have witnessed some, as the ambulance started to drive away Kim's father was there he had been crying. James was a rocket scientist and he was very smart but he did not know what to say when Kim had approached him, he just hugged Kim like it was the last thing he would ever do in his entire life, "dad where's mom?"

"kimmie" it seemed like he couldn't manage more than five words in his sentence, "your mother has just been diagnosed with a cancer and it seems" as he took another sniff "like it's maybe terminal" just as soon as Kim herd the words "mom, cancer, terminal" she to broke down, the father and daughter just stood in the driveway hugging each other and weeping into each other's shoulders with what seemed like forever...

()()()()()()()()()()()

Kim had told her best friends that only seemed to include Ron and Monique, Monique was an African woman who would be the best friend while Ron was watching wrester ling on TV. They were both very sorry and given Kim their shoulders to cry on which she did. Once she told Wade he had kept checking over and over to see if there was a way to beat terminal cancer he had been at it for over a week, and he had gone the whole time with just 3 bananas and 4 glasses of water, not one break. When Kim was up to it she would check with wade to see if there were any more missions. He would multi task he would keep searching about cancer and tell Kim the mission details. Currently Shego was robbing a museum in Middleton, which was like running distance from where Kim was.

Shego dodged the laser trip wires as she placed her hand on the diamond, _this one should fit in that laser thin of Drakkeys. _Then a cough interrupted Shego's thoughts, "aren't you getting a little too old for this?" Kim asked the villainess,

"not really with age comes experience pumpkin, maybe when you grow up you will realise that" Kim remembered her mom telling her that, there was a silence, _no I will not break down in front of Shego of all people I will take my chances with Bonnie! Actually no that bitch can wait Shego comes before_. "Princess?" _come on kimmie hold it in._ She felt a tightening sensation in her throat, "Kim are you ok?" _no no! Oh shit here it comes! _Kim let the tightning sensation break her spirit, the tears flow out. "Kim I didn't mean it" Shego said apologetically as she looked at the teen crouched on the floor crying her eyes out.

"no it's not your fault, it's just that... no you wouldn't care" Shego crouched to Kim's level and put her hands on Kim's face picking it up from her lap "I do care, so spill cry now or later pick one before the cops are here" Kim put her head in between Shego's shoulders and let all the tears flow.

Eventually they had slowed down, Kim had no idea what time it was but if felt like passed her bedtime by a bunch of hours, she felt Shego's hand on the back of her head and one on her back, Kim wasn't sure how long they had been there but she liked it, then she realised that she must have slept while crying as well. Kim lifted her head to meet Shego's emerald eyes what felt like the first time she saw love, compassion and sympathy. Shego broke the silence "would you like me to get Ron or someone?" Kim shook her head, "can't I talk to you?" Shego felt a bit shocked when she suggested this but quickly regained herself "of corse you can"

"Can it be somewhere else?" Shego nodded picking herself up as well as Kim and she brought her to black Lamborghini, she helped Kim get in and got in on her side as she started the car,

"About a week ago I found my mum has terminal cancer and the doctors gave her about another week, and I feel like if she dies then I can't cope that it shouldn't be her that it should be someone else, which is really meant blaming someone else. But my dad is in tears as well but the twins need to find out but I think they must have guessed it by now, Ron and Monique have been great but they cried to but I don't know now whose meant to be the one to support the family? Because my dad cries so much at someone with red hair, I'm only 17 and saving the world doesn't seem to be giving me much credit, so I just want to wake up and find this was a nightmare. But I don't know why I'm poring everything I'm feeling out to my enemy because this would be the weirdest thing on the earth... and I'm just stuck and don't know what to do or who to go to." Shego was listening to the whole thing she knew how hard it must be after all she should know best...

_15 years ago..._

"_Shivy, James, Matthew, Michele, Ivan! Can you come down please?" Shego's dad shouted, this was all their names before being hit by a meteor, Shego was the first to come down the stairs "hey dad what's up?"_

"_Shivy where are your brothers?"_

"_they're coming down now" James the quite well built one was second to come down the stairs, the Matthew the thin as a stick came down third but stopped when he passed a mirror, then the identical twins Ivan and Michele came down at the same time._

"_Kid's your mum is very sick, she has a thing called cancer but it is very likely that... you might not see her again" as the dad broke down in tears _

"_it's ok dad, whatever it is we'll get through hit" shivy said convincing her brothers more than her dad, but that was the complete opposite the three oldest children James, Shivy and Matthew had all got jobs at a bar but with all their wages put together they just made enough money to pay the bills while dad had been fired due to cuts in the company._

_But in the end they had all stopped eating and using showers to pay for mom's funeral, but now James and Matthew had had their spirit broken and they were unable to carry a glass of beer to someone without breaking down in tears, so Shivy was the one who seemed only strong enough to get through the times._

_Her childhood had been rubbish since then, Shivy had been hit with an unidentified meteorite giving her plasma powers and pale skin with advanced healing process like her brothers, but they could shrink, lift heavy objects, and duplicate themselves. She had barred up all emotions with sarcasm and hatred. She had run away and worked at underground fighting. Then she got into the villainy scheme._

Kim had finished her story, and thanked Shego for paying attention. "So what do you think you should do? Like what do _you _think you should do?" Kim caught onto why Shego had repeated that sentence twice; she had only thought what others would benefit from not what she would. "I think I should work at global justice, and help Wade with his research." Shego nodded in agreement, not even bothering to think how it would affect her, but this caught Kim "you wouldn't miss our fights?"

"This isn't about me princess" as she indicated to make a u-turn.

As the Lamborghini made its way up the Possible driveway, Shego got out to help Kim with getting out, when Kim had thanked Shego once again, she wrapped her arms around Shego's shoulders, Shego was a bit shocked by this move but eventually placed her arms round Kim's. "Thanks for that extra shoulder to cry on Shego."

"No problem" as she slipped a note into Kim's pocket without her noticing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shego had driven back to her house, called Drakken up and claimed that there were none that would fit his stupid toy. She then walked the park and sat on the bench, in combat jeans, boots, a black tee-shirt and a leather jacket all on top of her cat suit. Of all the people, Anne shouldn't be the one to suffer, Shego knew what it was like and if she could do something to make her princess happy, to save her mom she even said that out loud as she thought "I would do anything just to save Anne and give Kim the life she deserves not like mine." She was about to get off the park bench when a man sat down next to her. "Aren't you a bit too young to be out this late?" he joked; Shego couldn't see his face as it was covered by a hat and a very detective style jacket. She chuckled, as long as the police are in bed its fine." The man laughed at this, "so I heard you say something about try and save someone but you can't"

"You heard right"

"Now let's say if I could do that… I wonder what I could take?" he wondered to himself as he looked at the car. "My car you could have it if you do what you say you can do."

"Oh no not a car… I think I would take…. Your soul… just sign this contract and Anne Possible will be all better in the morning" Shego was shocked that the man knew so much, as she took the contract out of his hand smirking to herself as this would really work, then got a paper cut and her blood was left where it said "signature_"

"Oh that will do just fine" then the was a bang followed by a bright light.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

Shego woke up to the sound of her mobile going off, she pressed the accept button if this was Drakken she would be severely pissed, but a female voice responded "Shego! Its Kim my mum made it! She proved the doctors wrong! Can you come round! I'll brace my parents for you! See you soon!"

"I… err… ok see you then" as she hung up, and then jumped up out of the bed. As she went into the mirror she was still in the clothes she wore last night, but her eyes seemed a bit darker… scarier. She ignored it maybe it was just a coincidence, that guy couldn't have taken her soul she went over to the window her car was still there. As she got dressed into some normal clothes they were just like the ones she had worn last night just fresh, but she nearly screamed as when she was about to put a tee-shirt on she saw a tattoo on her back in was like an oath it red "you sold your sold, selling your right to say no to the devil, you will do what he says because he is holier than thou." She tried to get if off her mind but when she touched it, it was almost burning her hand. As she put a piece of jewelry on it burned her chest as she took it off she realized what it was _a Christian cross, great the devil's got my number!_ Shego thought to herself throwing the jewelry in the bin, as she got the car keys and started the car up and drove off.

As she was driving she swear she could have heard "keep faith" but she ignored it claiming it to be stupid voices. As she pulled up the driveway, there was Anne, James and twins, but where was Kim? But Anne was looking very well for someone who had terminal cancer. Then Kim came down through the door, then stopped halfway then went into a sprint to Shego giving the hug of a lifetime, it felt like years like she had been hugged.

_She loves you_

_**Shut up stupid voice! And leave me alone!**_

_Nope, but I'll leave you now and come back later_

As the voice said it would it was quite in Shego's mind. Shego spent the day at the possible household but then said she must be going saying Drakken had to steal something, but giving the just-messin-wif-ya wink, letting Kim feel reassured. That night Shego had examined the tattoo a bit more, but when she went into her garage to get her phone that she left in the car she noticed that her old motorcycle had gone, it was given to her by her dad to give her help in the runaway plan of hers. Then she heard a rev of the engine outside. As Shego walked through the door the man who she had seen at the park two days ago was standing by the bike with a grin of his that meant trouble.

"Ready for a ride Shego?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The grim Shego (part 2)**

"Ok smart guy, give me my motorbike back." Shego spoke, slightly annoyed.

"Oh no Shego you seem to have it wrong, I give the orders around here not you. Now hop on the bike and go collect the dead souls now." Shego laughed a bit

"Ha yeah right, ok there's a hotel down the road, tell me how it goes." As she got on the bike to drive it back to the garage but when she stepped on the gas pedal there was nothing, no move not even a sound but the engine just the sound of an engine not going away, she tried moving the bike with her feet but failed. The man spoke up, but this time Shego paid attention to his facial features, his face was quite blank just a beard on his chin and a moustache, although his skin seemed very red almost pepper red. He gave her a pole with a piece of metal at the top. "This is your scythe, you use it to collect the soles, but first you convince them their time is up. Then I will collect them in the morning. You also have the ability to see through their sins if they are innocent they will have a smooth travelled but if they guilty... well that doesn't matter, but you decide. Happy first job" as she slammed a walking stick he pulled from underneath his jacket. And the motorcycle was doing 300mph starting to leave a fire trail behind it. Then it slowed down at a house with a sign reading "the elderly home" Shego was about to get off the bike but then spasms where sent down her whole body, she was in too much pain to scream, but then her face started to burn, she let her body overwhelm her with pain that she passed out but it didn't last long when she woke up, her leather jacket had had its hood pulled above her head when she went to move it she felt a very hard surface, shocked she looked at the motorbike mirror instead of the normal (ish) face she had once was replaced with a skull, no skin, muscle or anything just a skull, the neck all bone to, but the rest of her body was skin, her hands though where also bone, as she moved she felt the stiffness and pain fade away. It felt so wrong as she got the scythe from underneath the motorcycle.

_You don't have to do this_

_**Oh yeah says who? I pass out just saying I won't do some work for him, god knows what would happen if I kept refusing?**_

_Don't worry, you will beat him, you have to. You have the strongest spirit, in this business anyway._

_**Who are you anyway?**_

_You'll find out it good time. Goodbye for now and stay strong!_

There was that feeling again like something was leaving. As she walked to the door she was surprised she just passed through it, until her arm got stuck.

_**Oh fuck! If the cops find me... what will they think? I'm stealing old lady purses? Great career move Shego!**_

_First of all watch your language young lady! Second clear your mind of all thoughts, memories anything. Now feel like that arm isn't yours_

Shego followed the voices idea, she looked at her arm wasn't hers then it started to fade through the rest of the door.

_**Thanks I owe you... and I do watch my language! I went to the dentist last week!**_

_Alright smart arse get on with it._

Shego found a strap on the scythe as she put the strap over head; the scythe was now like a gun with a strap, ready to swing for the kill. As she found a paper in her pocket there were a few names on the paper. _This is going to be a long night._

As she walked into the old ladies room, the heart monitor was linked up to her and Shego could sense the pain in the room. She shook the old lady awake, she read the board above the bed "Monica it's time to go" the old lady didn't respond, she screamed, Shego's desperate attempt to shush the woman, but the people were coming in, but they didn't even seem to notice Shego was even there, even though Monica was pointing and screaming.

_Place your hand on her head, and focus on what's left of her energy and absorb_

_**Ok if you say so.**_ Shego walked over to the screaming to woman placed her hand on her head, the screaming faded, but she saw the old woman's sins... there were many...

"_I told you not to do that!" hit across the face_

"_You will never accomplish anything" hit the small boy across the face_

_Stabbing a man_

_Stealing the money_

_Poising her._

Shego pulled her hand away, this old lady, old and venerable... but so many sins... gods please forgive me for this. Shego placed the hand on her head again... this time the screaming faded and stopped and the heart machine just made a long beep noise...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shego had felt exhausted, but as the sun rose she felt her skin returning it was painful, but she had been through worse. She had woken up in bed, her motorcycle was normal again, no fire marks on the wheels, although there was nothing underneath the engine. Shego sighed, she knew this wasn't a dream, this was real. She was the grim reaper. As she turned round a man was standing in her garage a grin on his face "well done young one he he"

This happened quite a lot, but Shego had now not even noticed the pain when she changed her form, probably because she stopped refusing the devil. She hadn't seen Kim in what felt like ages, which actually she hadn't seen Kim in about 4 weeks, still that's long.

_I think you love her_

_**I don't! She's my... or was... but still I don't do love!**_

_Oh, and why not_

_**Because love is bad. Love only has 3 outcomes cheat, lies, death. All these separate each other and no one can fully get over them. No one. Now who are you?**_

_I'll give you hint: shivy_

_**MOM?**_

_Hello sweetie, how have you been?_

_**Oh my god... why? How? But... you... and I... **_

_Ok it's ok shivy you'll figure out how you feel about that girl soon enough, I always liked watching you to fight, and your father is very happy. Bye oh and don't forget, you are strong I believe you have the strength to beat the devil himself, please don't waste it on obeying him please. Toddles! _

Shego was absolutely gobsmacked; her late mom had just talked to her, knew Shego was a lesbian, and told her to beat the devil... _wow._

Shego went to her car and drove to the possible house. Kim greeted her with a smile and a hug "my god Shego, your freezing! What did you just come from Alaska?" Shego laughed it off, "maybe I had to get some good hot chocolate at some point this year." Shego said sarcastically. Kim chuckled at this

"so what ya been up to these past weeks, Drakkens's been real quite." _Oh shit I forgot about the blue man._

"Oh I've been on vacation." Kim excused Shego's hesitation, "did you hear about that poor old lady that died screaming, claiming there was the grim reaper in the room that it said its time was up... must be so horrible to have someone come into your room and say your time's up mate and then just kill you." Shego just nodded, Kim stood up and pounced on Shego who landed on the bed, "err Kim I'm all up for fun but what the hell was that for?"

"I know it was you, your motorcycle was at the scene of the crime! Wade picked it up on satellite. Why would you kill an old woman?"

"Kim... I didn't actually kill her."

"Well she's dead, you where the last one there..."

"But Kim kill would mean I injured her or poisoned her, where there any signs of that?" Shego is acting very calm about this.

_It's ok just keep calm she doesn't know about it, she doesn't deserve to be shouted at._

_**Ok if you say so mom but if I end up shouting... just shut me up if I say something... bad.**_

_Will do sweetie._

"No... But Drakken could have made a device ... that did... thing that stopped her heart beating." Kim guessed.

"Kim, just think maybe it was her time"

"Oh and you're the judge of who's time it is?"

"Well not exactly"

_**Oh crap! Why didn't you stop me from saying that?**_

_Because kimmie needs to know she loves and cares for you. And the sooner you spill the better, now come out to her, and just tell her. Start from the beginning_

_**Mom, I swear when I see you, you're in for it!**_

_Ok sweetie sees you then!_

"Shego?" Kim snapped Shego out of her conversation with her mom.

"Yeah oh right, um do you want to hear a really, really crazy story?" Shego looked into Kim's eyes, the sudden vision of Kim stealing a cookie at the age of 3 or 4, right after her mom had said no.

"Ok hit me" Shego gave her a look "NO! Just get on with the story"

"Well" Shego started "you know how your mum had survived that terminal cancer the day after you had that long waterfall of while I was in the middle of a robbery." Kim nodded "well after you had told me that I had gone to the park to and this guy just approached me and said if I sighed this contract of his, selling my soul, he would cancel the terminal cancer, so then that morning you called me telling me how your mom was all better, but then I woke up with this tattoo saying some crap about holier than thou. And then the same night the guy took my bike outside and said I had a job to do, and then I turn into this skull faced weird grim reaper thing... and then my dead mom talks to me through it about what to do how to take the old lady's life and stuff. And next thing you know... well I'm here." Kim looked like Shego was a nutcase.

Kim sighed "Shego I have about three options to do now, 1 is send you to an asylum, 2 take your word for it or 3" Kim let out another sigh "realise your rather spend time making up lies just to avoid spending time with me."

"No wait Kim I'm not lying." Shego took off her black tee-shirt showing the tattoo, Kim couldn't help but notice the abs Shego possessed, then she read the tattoo on her back, seemed more like an oath than a tattoo. "Ok fine... any other way to prove that you're this... grim reaper thing" Kim struggled for words.

Shego looked Kim in the eye, Kim felt herself be absorbed into those eyes that went from green to red. Shego saw all the sins of Kim, but there was one that she regretted that one the most... t_he scene it was raining, Kim was in her battle suit... threes me!_

"_You know what I hate?"_

"_That your boyfriends melted?"_

"_no you!"_

_BAM! The tower collapses_

_Oh my god no, please tell me didn't just do... Shego!_

Shego came out of that memory, to another one to where Shego wasn't there...

_There were a bunch of toddlers in the room, Kim in the 3 row, she was putting mud on a seat, and then another girl with brown hair sat down on it and let a scream out._

"Shego, ok I'm done, what did that prove?" Shego let out a smirk...

"I like what you did with Bonnie with the mud in grade 3, I should tell your mom about that cookie you took when you were 4 years old... and I'm over you kicking me into an electrical tower." Kim who had been standing at her desk, looked at Shego, her head went light as she passed out and the last thing she saw was Shego dashing towards her.


	3. THE BATTLE

**The Grim Shego (Part 3)**

Kim had woken up, to Shego asleep on her floor, she poked Shego with her foot "I'm up, so you can get up now" Kim told Shego, just to be returned with a groan "5 more minutes" Kim let Shego sleep, but she let her sleep for a lot longer than 5 minutes, she had called her friends to her living room. Her mom, dad, brothers, sisters, Ron (with Rufus in his pocket), Yuri, Monique, team GO, and Betty director of Global Justice.

"Guys we have missioned that is might be the biggest of our lives, we have all heard of Satan, well he's here. And he has Shego's soul, he has to be stopped, he is making Shego work as like the grim reaper for him. She sold her soul to save you mom "Anne was very taken back by this, she knew something was weird about her so called recovery. "Team Go, your mom has actually talked to her. Betty I know she's illegal right now but if we don't do something about the Devil then what will happen if the devil comes after you. Guys let's face it our only lead is Shego and she is under his spell, so we're gonna need an army, weapons and strategies. So guys please for Shego and my sake, we have to stop this thing from happening."

"Miss Possible, you have a very good point, I will organise the army, but I have one question. Whose side is Shego on?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The devil seemed happier this time; his style was different now he now wore a black tux with a red shirt and a black tie, but his same old hat. Shego looked at him, she had tried numerous times to refuse his order but the pain was too much to bear and Shego would give into the pain. It had been about a month of going on with this. "What's got you so happy?" Shego asked

"Oh nothing, just a little funny joke I heard. Care to hear it?"No response "well a little birdie told me that you told your girlfriend about our little contract."

"So?"

"well... it's not really a big deal it's just I was planning an invasion when your friend mentioned that they would have an army, so now I have developed my own army care to see it?"

"Hell yeah!" Shego laughed at her own joke "get it? Ya know hell? Ah screw you then. Let's see the army" she went over to the devil a flame came over the both of them, as Shego felt like she was falling, but when she opened her eyes, she was standing on a rock, and it was roasting hot, there were flames and magma beneath her. And for some reason trees but the bark was in a blood red. Then there was a bridge that Devil and Shego walked across then there was a big platform beneath them, Shego gasped when she saw about 7 waves of ugly things _apparently these were people who could fight._ They had horns on heads, they looked like a rhino, but their body's where like humans but they were as black as darkness, they all these tribal markings on them.

"Like what you see?"

"I've seen prettier, if that's what you're asking" the devil laughed. "I'm sure you will enjoy being their deputy leader in the battle."

"What? I am not meant to be in the battle" she felt the oath on her back burning "alright fine just stop the burning, jeez. So when this battle coming to earth?"

Devil considered this "I'm thinking next month, anyway enough said I shall see you tonight," he clicked his fingers and Shego was gone, she woke up next to Kim's bed, her back was stiff as she got up and felt a bunch of clicks from her bones.

"Morning, I thought you were dead... oh wait that would be very weird" Kim said sarcastically.

_Don't be angry at her, she's trying to save you_

_**Oh and how would you know? You spy on me, my brothers and now my girlfriend! Mom I'm old enough to do this without you... well actually I take that back, I can handle my non- spiritual life without you**_

_Yes your quite right, I'm sorry I'll let you get on with it, just call me if you need me... by the way she's a keeper!_

_**Mom!**_

_Alright I'm going *laugh*_

"Was that your mom?"

"Yep"

"What she say?"

"Keep calm and carry on"

"Loll, that's what my mom says. Anyway how close are you and the devil?"

"Um close enough. Why?"

"Well we know he's bringing an army here to invade earth, so we're getting an army ready to"

"He- how do you know that?"

"Church priest"

"Oh k, yeah well he already has his ready, and boy are they ugly mother-" Shego was stopped by Kim's hand as her mother came in, "Shego can I bother you for a minute?"

"Everyone does that, they stopped asking permission though" the three girls laughed as Shego walked out with Anne. "Shego I am so sorry what I have done to you" Shego looked at Anne like she had said she saw a pig fly, "arm Anne you didn't do anything wrong"

"yes I did, I got cancer, I made my whole family break down, and I ended up make-" Shego put a hand up to stop Anne, "Anne cancer is never anyone's fault, ever, no matter what science says, these thing happen, like how I got plasma, that wasn't anyone's fault it just happened. And like me selling my soul for you to be better, that was my choice not yours, so nothing in this situation you are guilty for."

"well thank you so much Shego , your soul went to a lot of use," the same look, as Anne held her hand up, and a green glow came around it, "holy shit" Shego whispered. "Don't worry I've only used for warming up my coffee in the morning." Anne gave Shego a quick hug and went back downstairs. Shego was completely gobsmacked at what had just happened, Devil didn't tell Shego that would happen, perhaps he didn't know that either, why would he give something more than he promised, he was the devil after all!

()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

One month

Shego was in a battle suit that Devil had given her; it was like her cat suit, but with a hood that didn't seem to want to come down as it stayed above her so you couldn't see her face, her arm, legs, and back were all covered supported with leather. Devil opened up a portal as the army stormed through to another world called earth; there were more than what Shego had seen before. Suddenly a voice came into her head

_I'm sorry to bother you, but why aren't you on the other side?_

_**I... I... can't move**_

_Its ok sweetie, have you tried to focus on something other than what's happening_

_**It hurts to move, I can't even move my bloody eyes without him either approving or sending pain into me.**_

_Don't worry shivy, it's ok, I know you have the strength within you to pull this off, just give it time_

_**Ok mom, if you say so**_

Kim was at the top of the army, Ron was next to her, he was in a ninja suit as well as Yuri, and you could tell he was in a serious mood, as were they all, Global Justice had ordered all service from all over the world. So they had a massive outcome, there were also the school for mystical powers, Wade had made loads of attack robots with the funding from GJ and help from Kim's brothers and dad, with a few rockets. There was team GO with massive amount of the twins duplicated. Then to most of their surprise Drakken, the aliens who had tried to invade earth, and loads of other villains on big mechanic machines with capable weapons.

"OK EVERYONE THIS IS OUR CHANCE! GET READY!" Kim shouted at the top of her lungs. All citizens had been ordered under emergency evac, so civilians weren't a problem, it would just be super heroes, 1 teen hero, robots, and lots of punching!

A portal opened in front of a street, the wind started to go in circles widely, then lightning strikes, as the portal opened, many of the creatures stormed out, as Kim's army started to charge, Kim, Ron and team go leading the way.

There was Devil! Kim could tell because he was the only one in a bloody tux suit, but there seemed to be a body guard next to him, Kim couldn't tell who it was because their face was covered up... and all she could see was a jaw.

_**Mom is it my time yet? Because I'm getting a little bit scared here**_

_Its ok sweetie, I know you aren't capable of hurting your friends. You never where, you couldn't hurt your father when he had hit you on the head and you had rugby tackled him to the floor and you where about to punch him in the face, but you hesitated... but you couldn't do it. That's why you where the one who knew how restraint and remain stable._

_**Thanks for the cute story but mom can't you see the battle from where you are?**_

_Of cores I can, oh here comes Kim, tell me how it goes! _

Kim was halfway across the battlefield, Devil gave a nod, without thought Shego jumped down, she could see the soldiers going to war against her brothers, GJ and a hell of a lot of robots. Shego through her plasma at the robots and the GJ agents, but her plasma was red instead of green how strange. Suddenly all emotion she felt was starting to drain,

_**You'll be better in battle this way.**_Shego would have responded, but she couldn't get her thoughts out, let alone her words. There was the sergeants of the army in front of her, she started a jog into the sprint, but Kim just looked at her, so Shego wasn't going to waste it, she rugby tackled her to the ground, but then she felt something hot hit her, she turned round to see Anne, with green hands "get off my daughter Shego" Shego got off Kim and went over to Anne, and punched her in the stomach, but in a fight to punch she pulled the hood down off Shego's jacket, revealing a skull with flames now surrounding it, "that's not nice" Shego said in a flat tone, doing a low kick letting Anne hit the floor. James ran up to Shego throwing a punch, letting Shego's draw come off, Shego put a hand on the jaw putting it back together, as James just watched scared "uh-uh uh" Shego said tutting, then punching James round the face.

_**Where's my mom? Oh jeez I am such a wuss for saying that**_

Shego had gotten James off of her and now went for Kim, who was half way through knocking a soldier out. She got Kim by the back and placed her hands on Kim's neck, tightening until the girls face was red. "Shego please."

Just then a big strike of lightning was let out distracting Shego's attention from Kim, then came down a white figure who glowed the whole battlefield up, "Excuse me Mr. Devil, you have my daughter can you please give her her soul back now."

The devil laughed "oh Lucy, you know what happened you asked for something."

Lucy nodded, swinging a punch at the devil, he was very shocked, "but angles can't hurt anyone!"

Lucy let out a laugh "I ain't no angle I'm a fucking bad ass" as she took the devil by the throat, Shego came running up to where Lucy was, under the devil orders, but Kim followed. "Quick Shego use the scythe and kill them all!" Devil shouted, "Shego I know you know better" Lucy argued

"Ha if she does kill me she kills herself, and her army, you see I have her soul"

"Hmmn so you say." Lucy punches Devil again. Kim had only caught up with Shego, "Shego wait! Please if you kill anyone let me do this!" Kim grabbed Shego and put her hand on Shego's jaw, as the red flame went to blue, to then turning to flesh. Kim put her lips against Shego's.

"Oh what a nice moment, to bad people with no soul have no love." Shego gave the devil a dark dangerous look, she felt the pain go through her, she fell to the floor "ha still mine" but Shego got back up, she forced her legs to move, dragging the scythe with her, with a large swing the last thing Devil heard was

"It's your time Devil"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The days had gone well; Shego's soul had been given back. Shego kept the scythe though, but she wasn't sure, she just knew if she could take people's souls with it, she wouldn't want someone finding out how to give the devil is ugly soul back.

Kim came up to Shego giving her a hug. "Shego can you remember what happened in the battle."

"erm... no not really just suddenly seeing a person come up to me, then someone seemed to drag me to a certain spot, but then I could see you, my mom and then Devil, and I was bringing a scythe down and then... I don't know." Shego told Kim.

"Did you remember I did this" as Kim kissed Shego once again, but this time Shego remembered the sweet lips on hers. "But who's going to take the souls of others?"

"He he funny story... erm I am still... but ha your gonna love this... it's only those whose time it really is and I choose."

"That's not funny" Kim said a bit disappointed

"Well Devil had me doing people who were in the freaking 20's."

"Well..."

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

"No"

"I love you"

"I love you to Shego" as they kissed one last time.

()()()()()()()()()()

One year later

Shego found a piece of paper in her pocket with a name on it.


End file.
